<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prom and other things by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057664">prom and other things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Prom, School Dances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Red didn’t get nervous. That was something he told himself all the time, that he didn’t get nervous, and that things would be ok. However tonight, he had to admit- he was nervous as hell.</p>
<p>Ashlyn had agreed to be his junior prom date, and he was currently standing at her front door with Ricky, waiting for Ashlyn and Gina to come downstairs.</p>
<p> - or a redlyn + rina prom fic. centered on redlyn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prom and other things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Big Red didn’t get nervous. That was something he told himself all the time, that he didn’t get nervous, and that things would be ok. However tonight, he had to admit- he was nervous as hell.</p>
<p>Ashlyn had agreed to be his junior prom date, and he was currently standing at her front door with Ricky, waiting for Ashlyn and Gina to come downstairs.</p>
<p>A few more minutes passed, and Big Red dug his phone out of his jacket pocket, quickly texting Ashlyn.</p>
<p>
  <em>to Ash, delivered at 7:21: hey are you and gina almost done?</em>
</p>
<p>Ashlyn replied quickly and Big Red felt some of his anxiety melting away.</p>
<p>
  <em>from Ash, delivered at 7:22: yep! sorry for the wait lololol! high heels are hard to walk in</em>
</p>
<p>Big Red cracked a smile as he imagined Ashlyn attempting to run around her room in heels. Despite being a great dancer, Ashlyn had a bit of a reputation for being horrible at walking in shoes over 3 inches.</p>
<p>Ricky looked over at him, a small smile on his face as he spoke. “Are the girls ready yet?” Ricky fiddled with the pastel blue corsage he’d gotten Gina, running his fingers through his hair as Big Red nodded.</p>
<p>“Just having some high heel troubles according to Ashlyn. I’m pretty sure that at the end of the night, she’ll have taken her shoes off.” Big Red laughed, staring at the door.</p>
<p>Ricky laughed as well, bumping his shoulder into Big Red’s. “And she’ll have you- her Prince Charming,” Ricky said, wiggling his eyebrows, “to whisk her back home when she gets tired.” Big Red rolled his eyes, his attention turning to the door as it opened, and Ricky and him both took a step back, giving the girls space.</p>
<p>Gina walked out first, dressed in a long-sleeved light blue dress that matched Ricky’s suit and corsage, her curls loose from the usual bun she put them into. She smiled at her boyfriend, kissing him on the lips quickly, before moving out of the way so Ashlyn could come outside as well.</p>
<p>“Wow, you look great.” Big Red said as he stared at her. Ashlyn was wearing a black flowy dress that went down to her ankles, with a matching pair of heels that made her a few inches taller than him. She looked good, confident and she smiled at him before kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She mumbled, and Big Red smiled back at her. “C'mon, let’s get going!” Ashlyn said as she moved past Ricky and Gina, walking to the car, and getting into the passenger side and sitting down. Big Red laughed as he followed her, sitting in the driver’s seat, Ricky and Gina following and sitting in the back.</p>
<p>This was going to be a night, Big Red thought as he pulled out of Ashlyn’s driveway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The billboard top 100 was blasting from the school speakers, and as everyone sang along and danced Big Red smiled, watching Ashlyn and Gina dance to whatever was playing.</p>
<p>The song switched to a slow love song, and Ashlyn walked over to him, a small smile on her face. “May I have this dance Mr. Rednovich?” She asked, and he smiled back at her, getting up as he responded. “You absolutely can, Ms. Caswell.”</p>
<p>They began to spin in a slow circle, Ashlyn’s arms wrapped around his neck, his hands placed gently on her hips. “I’m glad you asked me to be your prom date,” Ashlyn mumbled, and Big Red smiled at her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad that you accepted. Would have sucked if I was just hanging out with Sully all night.” He said, nodding towards the DJ Sully. Ashlyn laughed flipping her hair back, and Big Red removed one of the hands-on her hip, to brush back a strand of curls.</p>
<p>They stood there for a moment, frozen, gazing into each other’s eyes before Ashlyn spoke. “If I were to kiss you right now, would you push me away?”</p>
<p>Big Red took a deep breath, shock going through his veins as he shook his head. “I’d kiss you back.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Ashlyn said as she cupped his face in her hands, her soft vanilla chapstick covered lips meeting his. Big Red ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. They broke apart from the kiss with wide smiles.</p>
<p>This was definitely the perfect night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>